


Cigarettes

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 12





	Cigarettes

Cigarettes

Francis wasn’t sure what was going on in his head  
He heard those sweet words coming from  
Arthur’s mouth and his brain just stopped working

The next thing Francis noticed was that   
Arthur was on top of him, on the bed,  
clinging onto him and panting

”Are you alright mon cherie?” Francis asked while hugging him

” I’m okay, just really tired” Arthur whispered

” I’m glad we don’t have to work tomorrow” 

” Yeah”

” You alright love?” Francis asked while   
Arthur laid down beside him

”Do we still have those cigarettes somewhere?”

”Why, do you want to smoke now?”

”No idiot, I decided to ask for fun!”

”Oh my love, you hurt me so” Francis laughed   
while petting Arthur’s sweaty locks

”Yeah we have them somewhere stashed, away  
from your hands”

”What do you mean by that?”

”You used to smoke a lot in your punk days” Francis smirked

”Oh bloody Mary don’t mention it”, Arthur blushed and  
stuffed his face on one of their pillows

”But seriously, why did you ask?” Francis looked at him

”I feel like rebelling”

”I should fuck you all the time if it makes you  
this light-headed” Francis laughed and hugged Arthur’s back

”Would you like it if I put my old punk  
clothes on?” Arthur asked casually but  
Francis went silent

”I knew it you pervert, you were totally into that”  
Arthur shouted and hit Francis with a pillow

”Mon amour I just liked how your thighs looked with  
those black tight skinny jeans” Francis smiled

”You pervy Frenchman”

”I am, but only for you” he kissed Arthur and he didn’t complain

Francis and Arthur went to their basement to rummage   
through their secret boxes if they could find cigarettes

”I think it was this one” Francis picked up a small  
box he used back in the war in 1940s

”That box is over 50 years old”

”That only means that if there are cigs here, they are even better”

”That’s disgusting”

”Stop complaining” Francis opened the old box and he was right

Old looking cigarettes in their original packaging from the war

”You want one? Come and get it” Francis lit one up and took a drag

Arthur slowly approached him looking at straight to his eyes

” Give me some” Arthur said

”No”

”You will”

”Mhhh...maybe not, it’s not good for you”  
Francis took a long drag and puffed out the air 

”Do I have to suck your dick for it?”

”If you wish for it, then you have to get to work”

Francis knew Arthur’s temperament has never been good  
So he adjusts really quick

”Okay”

Arthur went to his knees and opened Francis’ zipper  
Francis was really glad that the earlier had put his   
dick to coma because if this moment didn’t last  
for the longest time, he would be devastated

”Arthur take it slow” Francis held Arthur’s head  
while was working

” I am trying” he laughed

He started sucking Francis out slowly tasting him   
and Francis decided that this was the best idea ever

After their fun they went to the kitchen  
Arthur took slow drags while Francis swirled the   
new flowers around his fingers

”The flowers are beautiful” Arthur said

”Matthew picked them”

”By the way, where are the boys, isn't the  
clock already like 5 pm?” Arthur muttered

”Did we seriously have sex for over 5 hours”

” Wouldnt be the first time” Arthur dipped his cig away  
and walked around Francis

”I like to make you flustered”

”You are awfully open today”

”Hmm, maybe. Or then you have just made  
me lose my mind” Arthur said 

”That too possibly”

”Life was strange without you” Arthur said suddenly while sitting on the counter

”It was, I personally felt like I wasn't alive before you”

”Me too” he kissed Francis slowly and Francis’  
beard stubble touched Arthur’s jawline

”Never shave this away” Arthur kissed his jaw

”Oh never, I can use it for many things”

”I can think for a few things” Arthur said and smirked


End file.
